1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved structure of a shower unit with multiple swivel spray arms, and more particularly, to one with spray arms that are manually adjustable for the desired spray angle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4 of the accompanying drawings of the present invention, a shower unit provided with multiple spray arms generally available in the market is essentially comprised of a shower unit 30 pivoted with multiple spray arms 40. Wherein, each of those spray arms is related to a hollow arm 40 pivoted to the circumference of a showerhead 31. The spray arm 40 is connected to the showerhead 31 at a pivot level 41 protruding from the showerhead 31. The outer circumference of the pivot lever 41 is threaded to engage into that provided in an opening of the showerhead 31 to fix the spray arm 40 to the showerhead 31. Water delivered into the showerhead 31 is then sprayed out of multiple holes 42 provided in each spray arm 40 for showering purpose (detailed design of the prior art will be given in the specification of the present invention). The prior art offers the following advantages:
1. Weight reduction of the shower unit. With the design of multiple spray arms, the structural weight inherited to the larger area of spray found with the conventional dome type can be reduced while maintain a certain spray area; and
2. Improved structural strength. The design of having each spray arm pivoted to the showerhead and the showerhead connected to the delivery pipe improves the structural strength and water pressure resistance of the shower unit. Whereas the conventional dome type of the shower unit has a considerably large volume and is the water is sprayed only through the outer circumference of a water outlet disk welded to the casing of the showerhead, the inherited volume of the dome and the applied water weight and pressure will easily lead to the hazard of blow up of the spray disk at where it is welded to the showerhead.
However, the prior art also presents the flaw that it is spray angle permits only in one direction. Event though the spray angle of prior art as a whole can be adjusted by turning at where the top of the prior art connected to the spray arm the spray direction is fixed at one direction only. When one takes a shower, special spray angle or a certain focus area is required depending on the height or the standing posture of the individual bather. The water spray from a plane does not fall on the bather with the same area or effectively spray on a particular part of the body of the bather as desired, particularly so true the lower body is concerned, after a certain angle of elevation and the impacts from the central gravity.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a shower unit provided with multiple spray arms with each arm adjustable for its swivel spray angle while the angle of the arm itself is also adjustable by manual.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.